The Future Time
by SGMW-is-a-Family
Summary: This is the children of our surgeons. Let's see how they are gonna be at Seattle Grace Mercy West and how they are gonna be in life. 25 years after the perfect storm. The plane crush never happened. This is my first story. Hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is how the families looks like.**

_Derek and Meredith Grey Shepherd:_

Zola Grey Shepherd - 27 years old

Lucas Grey Shepherd - 26 years old

Darren Grey Shepherd - 24 years old

Carter Grey Shepherd -18 years old

_Mark And Lexie Grey Sloan:_

Sofia Robin Sloan Torres - 27 years old

Audrey Grey Sloan - 24 years old

Caleb Grey Sloan - 19 years old

_Arizona and Callie Robbins Torres:_

Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres - 27 years old

Justin Robbins Torres - 24 years old

Marley Robbins Torres - 21 years old

_Jackson and April Kepner Avery:_

Beth 'Elizabeth' Kepner Avery - 24 years old

Hailey Kepner Avery - 18 years old

_Alex and Jo Wilson Karev:_

Nathan Wilson Karev - 22 years old

Taylor Wilson Karev - 18 years old

* * *

It would be hard, but all the characters are going to show up. Even the adults.

There are a lot of love stories here, hope you'll like it!


	2. Next week is the beginning

Darren Grey Shepherd was on his way to Seattle Grace Mercy West. It wasn't like the time he used to walk into the hospital and wait for his parents. He walked into the locker room and smiled. He wasn't often in that room. But he realized in that moments that one of those lockers is .going to be his next week

"Babe? What are you doing?" he heard a sweet, familiar sound. He turned around slowly and smiled again.

"I am looking. Just one week." He said and took a few steps closer to her. He held her hand and then pulled her over hard kiss. His hands were traveling to her waist. She closed her eyes and he followed her.

"BETH ELIZABETH KEPNER AVERY!" they both heard a yell behind them. Daren saw Jackson and April Avery near the door of the locker room. April wave to Darren with a big smile on her face and Jackson looked very angry. Darren quickly hide behind his girlfriend. "This is the locker room of the place you are going to work, for god sake!" he said and shook his head.

"You better go," Beth said to him "I will see you at home." She gave him a quick kiss on the chick and he nodded to her walking out of the room with a lot of fear from his dad's girlfriend.

He walked out and saw the nurse station. Near to the station he saw Caleb Sloan, talking to his little sister, Audrey. "Hey cuz." Audrey smiled to him. He walked over to Caleb and patted his shoulder.

"Have you been in the OR? My dad show me the labs, it was so cool." Caleb said to him and Darren laughed. Caleb always was like a little brother to him. Audrey was in his age, Beth Audrey and Darren were about to start their internship at Seattle Grace Mercy West. As they saw Justin Robbins Torres walking to their way, Darren noticed that Audrey was really blushing. He didn't understand why, but he saw that Justin was really uncomfortable.


	3. Last night

Caleb Grey Sloan, is in his first year of med school. He is very excited. He can't wait to start his internship, and he is very jealous of his older sister. But medicine never was his thing. He didn't understand it. There was a dinner after every one of the future interns see the hospital. They all went to the house of Callie and Arizona.

As he walked to the dinner party with his older sister, Darren Shepherd and Justin Robbins Torres, he thought about someone special. She was always there for him. Hailey Kepner Avery. She was his best friend, but Caleb always felt she was more to him.

He was more that sure that it's time to say to Hailey that he is insanely in love with her. But there was a catch. Caleb had announcement. He will leave to the army, after the graduation day of Hailey, Taylor and Carter. As he saw Audrey and Justin walking faster while Audrey almost yelling at him, he decided to talk about it with Darren.

"So, I need advice. And really fast one." Caleb said as they walk behind Justin and Audrey. Darren is his family, and almost the only guy in the Sloan – Shepherd clan. Darren nodded to him and smiled.

"Oh god, what did you do?" Darren said after Caleb didn't say a word. He knew Caleb very well, and he saw that something big happening to him.

Caleb grinned and looked very serious. "I got into the army." Caleb said, leaving Darren with a shock expression on his face. "It's not a big deal. I don't want to be a surgeon. That's not my dream. I want to be someone who will save lives." He said and smiled.

"So you are just going to leave? What will your parents say? Your father will kill you after all of the money he spent. And your aunt Lexie will never let you go." Darren didn't want him to leave. He needed to find any reasons why Caleb can't go to the army. He didn't want him to get killed.

"Yes. I don't care what they think. I feel like the army is the place I need to be." He said. "But I didn't want advice about the army. It's about a girl." Caleb said and smirked.

"Girl? Really?" Darren laughed. "What her name?" Darren asked.

"Hailey." He said quietly.

"What Hailey?" he said and then realized. "My sister's girlfriend?"

"Kind of.." he said and blushed, hiding his head in his hands.

* * *

As Darren and Caleb walked fast, Audrey was mad at them for leaving Justin alone with her. Audrey knew that there will be awkward silence between them. She had flashback from yesterday night.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Audrey saw TV. She looked at the o'clock. It was something like 11 and she wasn't tired at all. She heard knocks from the door. She was in pajama and she looked terrible, so she hoped it won't be someone important. She looked at the mirror near the door. "Whatever." She said to herself. She opened the door and saw Justin in there. She regretted the whatever thing so much in those moments. _

_"Hey jus," she said and fixed her hair. "What are you doing here?" _

_"I just wanted to check on you, before the visiting day in the hospital tomorrow." He said and smiled slightly. "Are you exited?" he asked and moved his fingers on his hair in awkwardness. _

_"Actually I am not so much, you know I've been in this hospital thousand times." She said "Do you want to come in?" she asked politely. _

_"Sure," he said. He walked in and looked at her messy apartment. "I see that the cleaner forgot to come today, ha?" he grinned and she laughed. _

_"I didn't feel in the mood of cleaning, sorry for the mess." She explained and apologized. _

_"Yeah, I get those moods." She said. Since they broke up last year they didn't really talk. Justin and Audrey dated since their senior prom when he kissed her. They broke up after six years when she wasn't ready to move in with him. _

_"What are you doing here?" Audrey asked again. She felt like the tears are stronger than her. _

_"I already told you, I just wanted to check on you." He said and blushed. Audrey always smiled when he blushed. But this time she wasn't. _

_"You know what I meant." She said and opened the door again. "Just stop it! You can't break up with me and then come to see me all the time. Don't you get it that you're hurting me when you're doing it?" she said while crying. He had a sad look in his face. He wanted to come and hug her. _

_"Do you think that it is easy for me?" he yelled "I wanted you and you didn't want me!" _

_"I did want you, but I wasn't ready to move in with you. I am only 24 and when you asked me to move in I was 23"she yelled back "Do you think it is easy for me to think that we can't be together because of me?" she asked. _

_"We were dating for 6 years. It was time for this kind of things." _

_"But we are young; we started dating when we were still in high school." _

_"You always have reasons why we can't be together, like you don't want us to be together." _

_"I am sorry that I don't want to make mistakes that I will regret of them later." _

_"So you are saying we were mistake? That you regret about all the things that happened between us?" _

_" Jus, you are one of the best things that ever happened to me, I will always love you." _

_"You still love me?" he asked her with a tear coming on his cheek. She didn't do anything. She just looked at him. He took a deep breath and after a moment he took a few steps and put his lips close to hers. She was surprised at first but after a few secants she closed her eyes and kissed him back. _

_She wrapped her legs on his waists and he lifted her and leaded her to the bedroom, still kissing her and didn't let her go for a minute. "God, I miss you."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Are we going to talk about last night?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes and went to see on what _Darren and her brother were talking. _


End file.
